Help and Support
If players are having difficulties with the game, it is suggested that they read through VFK's "Help and Support""FAQ" page before trying to contact a staff member. Access Issues"Access Issues" If you have any questions concerning Access Issues to VFK, reading through these frequently asked questions should help. How do I change the username on my account? To change your user name, send a note to support@virtualfamilykingdom.com from the email address you used to register your account. Provide the username you have and the one that you want for the account. Customer Support will change your username and notify you by a return email when it has been changed. Why don't I ever receive a reply from Contact Us? You may not be receiving email from VFK. Check your spam/junk email folder for email. Also, some email providers such as AOL, MSN, Hotmail or Windows Live may not accept email from VFK. If you are not receiving email from VFK, check the settings of your email so that your spam filter will not delete email, but will deliver it to a folder and delete later. You should also add support@virtualfamilykingdom.com to your Safe List or Allowed sender list. You may also not be receiving an answer to your email due to using an incorrect email address or one with a typographical error. Be sure to double check the email address you enter into the Contact Us form, so that we can reply. I have registered an account, but cannot log in to play? What is wrong? You may not have responded to the verification email that was sent to the email you provided when you registered your account. Following the instructions in the activation email will activate your account and enable you to log in. If you are under 13, the email was sent to your parent's email account and they will need to follow the instructions in the activation email to activate your account. You could also be using the wrong log in information. Be sure that you are entering your username and password exactly as you entered it when you signed up. Check the email sent from VFK to activate your account. It contains the username and password for your account. I can't remember my password. What can I do? If you know the login name and the email address you used to register your account, you can reset your password. Click on the "Click here to change your password" link on the login page and follow the directions. I can't access the email address I used to register my account. What can I do? You are always responsible for maintaining a correct email address where you can have access to the password change feature and other information for your account. If you know that you will be deactivating your registration email, before you lose access to it, send a message to support@virtualfamilykingdom.com from that email address notifying VFK that you will be using a new email address. Provide the new email address and ask to have the email address changed to the new one. You will receive an email from Support letting you know when the email has been changed. If you no longer have access to the email address that you used to register your account, send an email from the new email address you want to use for your account to support@virtualfamilykingdom.com. Provide the complete email that was registered to your account. Also provide your username and password so that we can be sure that you are the owner of the account. If you do not have access to your email address and do not know your username and password, we cannot help you as we need to be able to verify that the account is yours. What if I cannot log in, what should I do? There are several reasons why you may not be able to log in. * Suspension. Your account could be suspended. If you have received a message saying that your account has been suspended, wait for a couple of hours, then try again. If you are unable to access VFK after seven days, send a note to support@virtualfamilykingdom.com from the email address used to register your character. For further information about account suspensions see the FAQ for suspensions. * Memory. Be sure that your computer has enough memory. Try restarting your computer, or check that you do not have too many programs or windows up. * Firewall. You may have a Firewall that is not allowing you access. If you have a firewall running on your computer or network, check to be sure that you have ports opened on it. In addition, make sure that you have not denied access to VFK by looking to see which programs are blocked. * Disconnected. If you can connect, but you keep getting disconnected from VFK, there could be problems with the internet between your internet provider and the VFK servers. We can't help much with this, usually internet issues will clear up within a few hours, so try waiting an hour and then logging in again. If you experience this a lot, try contacting your internet provider, or even switching ISPs. * VFK servers may be very busy. Wait a few minutes and try again. Account Issues"Account Issues" If you have any questions concerning Account Issues in VFK, reading through these frequently asked questions should help. Can I change my title on VFK? Yes, you can change your title on VFK. To change your title, submit a request for a title change using the title request tab under the in-game Help button. You must make the request from the character you want changed and cannot request the change from another of your characters. A friend can also not request the title change for you. Include the first choice for your new title as well as a second and third choice. Remember, do not include numbers either numeric or written out, or any words inappropriate for a family site. Also, do not include random capitalization. Allow the staff sufficient time to change your title. If you have not received your new title within two days, you may send your request again. I still have a guest number instead of a title. When will I receive my title? Every title on VFK must be approved by staff. If it has been several days since you created your character and you still have not received your title, consider the title you selected for your character and if it had numbers in it or contained words that may be inappropriate for a family site, the title may not be able to be approved. You can send a note to the in-game staff using the title request tab under the "Help" button asking for your title to be approved and providing a second and third choice. Allow the staff time to change your title. Can I call on the phone and get of change my title? No, we are not able to change titles over the phone. Please send the title request using the title request tab under the "Help" button in game. Does it cost anything to play VFK? Virtual Family Kingdom is free to play. You can create an account, explore the kingdom and play the games and quests. If you want to have IM chat, upload videos, buy the special member clothes and furni, and receive daily credits at log in, and many other benefits, you can become a member. A V.I.P. Membership is only $9.95 per month! How do I create a character to play VFK? Anyone can create a character. Just click the "Register" button on the home page or the log in page and follow the screen directions. How do I change my password? To change the password for your character, you must have access to the email you used to register your account. Go to the log in page and click on the link to reset your password. You must know your username (log in name) and your email address registered to your character. Follow the instructions that are sent to your email address. NOTE: Do not ever change your password to one that someone has asked you to use. Keep your password a secret. If someone asks for your password, or wants you to change it, report them immediately using the in-game Help button. Account Security"Account Security" If you have any questions concerning your Account Security in VFK, reading through these frequently asked questions should help. Ban Information To be added. Cars To be added. Collectibles / Retired / Rare To be added. Credits, Virtual Items, and FX To be added. Friends List To be added. Furni Exchange To be added. Furniture To be added. Games To be added. Gold Stamps To be added. Help Button To be added. Help Fairy To be added. Instant Messenger To be added. Managing Your Character To be added. Moderation To be added. NPCs To be added. Parents Guide To be added. Players Rooms To be added. Public Rooms To be added. Safety To be added. Stores To be added. Subscriptions To be added. Trading To be added. Contact Us To be added. References Category:Information